The growth of the Internet has brought a corresponding increase in the number and variety of computing devices being employed to communicate over the Internet. Today's computing devices vary from desktop computers with a large variety of features and capabilities, to mobile devices such as pagers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, with lesser features and/or capabilities. For example, many of these computing devices include some form of Internet browsing capability. In addition, many of the computing devices are configured to allow users access to audio files, and/or graphical files via wireless and/or wired networks.
Computing devices, and in particular mobile devices, can have very different hardware parameters, software implementation, standards, and bugs potentially making consistent delivery of content to a variety of different devices difficult. While a number of techniques exist to customize content for a particular mobile device, or other computing device, these techniques may not provide content in a suitable arrangement to other devices.